Pokemon Adventures
by TitanWolf
Summary: follow two Pokemon trainers, Bren and Russell, as they journey through the Hoenn region battling gym leaders as well as Team Aqua and Team Magma.
1. It Begins

**Pokemon Adventures**

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING, AND BREN TENKAGE IS NOT A SISSY **

The crowd roared as the finals of the Silver Conference were drawing to a close. Bren Tenkage looked over at his opponent and smiled. Both were down to their last Pokemon, this was it. Bren was tall with long black hair tied in a ponytail, he was dressed in a black jacket worn open over a red shirt, black jeans, and sneakers. His opponent, Russell Figgins, his long time friend, was slightly shorter, with a more pudgy body, shaggy brown hair shaped his face, two day old stubble covered his face, he was dressed in a blue vest worn open over a white long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

Expanding the pokeball, Bren threw it.

"Go Zaku!" he shouted, the pokeball opened and released a large purple and gold Pokemon with a gaping mouth.

"Exploud!" it said. Russell expanded his own and threw it.

"Go Belle!" he shouted, the pokeball opened and released a purple Pokemon with a dreamy look in its eyes that floated off the ground.

"Mismagius!" it said, it's voice soft

"So it comes down to this," Russell said.

"Our first Pokemon to end our greatest battle," Bren finished. "Zaku use screech!"

Zaku opened it's mouth and let out a shrill, piercing cry. Belle shivered slightly.

"Use nightshade!" Russell ordered, the ghost Pokemon's eye began to glow red before it fired two crimson beams of energy. Zaku was sent sliding back from the impact. "Now use Shadowball!"

Belle opened her mouth as a black ball of energy started to grow.

"Zaku use Hyperbeam!" Bren shouted, as Zaku opened his mouth and fired a strong beam of energy at the ghost Pokemon, as it fired Shadowball. The two attacks collided, causing a massive explosion that produce a thick cloud of dust.

12 months earlier

The two stood at the edge of the tall grass. The assistant had said Birch left on a research trip somewhere outside of town, and he'd taken the Pokemon with him.

"You sure about this?" Russell asked. "I don't like the idea of going out there with no Pokemon."

"We don't really have a choice in the- oh my god!" Bren shouted, pointing to the grass, Russell saw a pink and cream cat Pokemon come out of the grass. It eyed the two of them, before disappearing back into the green grass. "No! come back! I must pet you!"

Without another word, Bren charged off after the Skitty. Russell sighed to himself, not again, before running after his friend. The Skitty, seeing the maniac chasing it, began to full out run.

"Your so cute! I must have you!" Bren called. Russell groaned aloud, Bren was always like this with cute Pokemon. He was taken back as Bren suddenly vanished before his eyes, seconds later, Russell found his foot touching nothing, before he fell from the cliff. "Get off me."

Russell looked up at the short drop to the ground. Getting up he helped his friend to his feet.

"Now we're really lost this time," Russell said, looking around. "How are we gonna find professor Birch now?"

"Forget about him, help me find that adorable Skitty," Bren said, as he started pushing the long grass aside he found himself looking into the snarling face of a Poochyena. Jumping back, he plowed into Russell as the puppy Pokemon was soon joined by others. "Their….. Their…"

"Yeah, we're surrounded," Russell said.

"No….. their so cute!"

"What?" Russell asked, looking at his friend like he was crazy. "We about to be killed and you think their cute?"

"Boys! Up here!" the two looked up to see a man up a tree. "My bag on the ground, there's Pokemon in it. Pick one and drive the Poocheyena off."

The two looked to see a brown satchel lying against the tree trunk. Quickly, they opened the bag and pulled out one pokeball each.

"Here goes nothing, go!" Russell shouted, tossing the pokeball, it opened to reveal a black and purple Pokemon.

"Misdreavus," it said.

"Guess it's my turn- go!" Bren shouted, tossing the pokeball, it opened to reveal a small purple Pokemon with floppy ears.

"Whismur-" it was cut off by Bren picking it up and squeezing it in a tight hug.

"Your so adorable I think I'll call you Zaku," Bren said, as Whismur started to turn blue from lack of air.

"I guess it's up to me," Russell mumbled. "I'll call you Belle, it's French for beauty. Now Belle use Nightshade!"

Belle's eyes began to glow red before she fired two beams of crimson energy that impacted the ground in front of the Poochyena. The pack began to slowly back off, before vanishing into the grass once again. After they were gone, Professor Birch climbed down from the tree, slipping, he crashed to the ground with a thud.

"Ow! That hurt," he muttered, standing up slowly. "Looks like you boys did a good job-"

He looked warily at Bren, who still had Whismur in a tight hug, and said Pokemon had already passed out from lack of air.

"Anyway, I'm going to let you keep these Pokemon," he said, before retrieving his bag and pulling out two pokedexes, one black, the other blue. "I want you 2 to fill these with data on all the Pokemon you can."

After thanking the professor, the two left. Birch watched them leave, as he turned to go himself, he was confronted by the Poochyena again, as well as several Mightyena.

"Not again," he mumbled.

"So what now?" Russell asked, as Belle hovered around him.

"I guess we head to the first gym," Bren replied, Zaku was perched on his head, and staring all around at the surrounding area. A rustling of bushes drew their attention. The two stopped and waited, just as the Skitty from before came out into the open. "Now's my chance! Zaku go!"

Grabbing Zaku, Bren launched the baby Pokemon at the Skitty, unfortunately he threw him too hard, so the Pokemon slammed together, knocking them bath out. Russell sighed at this, as Bren began to openly sob.

"What have I done?" he wailed. "I've become a monster! I hurt two adorable Pokemon!"

"Are you gonna catch it or cry all day?" Russell asked, Bren almost immediately stopped crying.

"Oh yeah," he said, before tossing a pokeball. Skitty disappeared inside it, after shaking a few times the pokeball stopped moving. Running over Bren picked up the pokeball and released Skitty, and picked it up. "Look at you your so soft! I'm gonna call you Skitty Amazing cause that's what you look like! Just kidding your name is Nikki."

Russell quickly grabbed Bren by the front of his shirt and pulled him to the ground, just as the Mightyena leaped over them.

"That was close," Russell said, he stood up as the Mightyena turned to face them, and began to snarl. "Guess it's my turn now. Belle use Shadowball!"

Belle opened her mouth as a black ball of energy began to grow. As the Mightyena leaped she released it. The pack Pokemon was sent flying back into a large boulder. It tried to stand up, but fell back down. Tossing a pokeball Russell watched as the shaking ball finally stopped. Picking it up he released the Mightyena.

"Let me see here," he said, as he began to pet the large Pokemon. "I'll call you Lady. Do you like that?"

Lady barked in confirmation.

"Looks like we're both up two Pokemon," Bren said, as Zaku and Nikki began to play together, while Lady sniffed at Belle.

"Things are looking up already," Russell said.

**END CHAPTER 1**


	2. Confrontation

**Pokemon Adventures**

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING, AND, BREN TENKAGE IS NOT A SISSY, HE EATS PUPPIES AND CRAPS OUT DOGS**

The sun was high in the clear summer sky, a warm breeze was blowing making the tall grass wave lazily. Bren and Russell didn't notice, as the two were unfortunately crawling on their hands and knees, exhausted, starving, thirsty, and most importantly lost, to put it simply, fucked.

"I told you that shortcut was a bad idea," Russell moaned, as he tried to keep from collapsing.

"Its not my fault that flock of Spearow attacked," Bren replied. "You're the one that was throwing rocks into the grass."

"I was trying to flush out a Sentret for breakfast,"

"We don't have any food how are we gonna have a Sentret for….. Your sick," Bren said, looking ahead he could make out the vague shape of a sign. Willing himself on, he finally managed to drag himself close enough to read it. What happened next surprised Russell. The weak and feeble Bren let out a bellow of rage, before leaping to his feet and running off down the road. "Revenge!"

"Hey…. Where you going?" Russell called after him.

"Revenge!" Russell sighed to himself, before expanding a pokeball and tossing it. Seconds later, Russell was greeted by the sight of Lady. Grabbing onto the pack Pokemon, he managed to pull himself up onto her back.

"Follow him," he said, before the Mightyena tore off into a mad dash after the other trainer.

Bren, still shouting revenge, finally arrived at his destination, Petalburg gym. Yanking open the door he stepped inside the open battling ground. The lights were off, shrouding everything in darkness. Looking around he gritted his teeth until they started to hurt.

"Where are you!" he shouted. "Come out and face me!"

Almost immediately one of the overhead lights turned on, chasing away the shadows to reveal a middle aged man dressed in a red jacket and black pants.

"Well, look who finally came crawling home," he said. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Shut up! I'm here to defeat you!" Bren said, expanding a pokeball. "I'll make you pay for making my life a living hell!"

"Hey Bren!" Bren turned to see Russell, finally caught up, dragging himself through the door. "Why'd you run off like that?"

"It's personal business," he said, turning back to the man. "With my father, Norman."

Norman shook his head at this.

"Always so angry and prideful eh, Bren," Norman said. "Why can't you be more like your brother?"

"You have a brother?" Russell asked.

"No I don't!" Bren shouted.

"Of course you do, here he comes now," Norman said, the two turned to see a Vigoroth, wearing a red jacket, and carrying a tray of rice balls. "Meet Good-Bren."

Russell looked at the Vigoroth in surprise, before turning his full attention to the rice balls, and began devouring them quickly.

"You always loved that stupid Pokemon more than me or mom!" Bren shouted.

"That's not true," Norman said.

"What about Christmas?" Bren asked.

**Flashback**

The scene opens to Norman stacking up several dozen presents as young Bren and his mother watch in surprise.

"Merry Christmas Good-Bren," Norman said, handing the Pokemon the first present. "Santa brought you all these presents."

"Daddy, where's my presents?" Bren asked, as Norman handed him a handheld box.

"Here's one for your mother as well," Norman said, handing her one as well. "Go ahead, open them."

Both opened their gifts to find little notes, they read as follows.

_Why can't you be more like your brother?_

_Why couldn't you give me a son like Good-Bren? _

**Flashback end**

"Wow, that's harsh," Russell said, his mouth full of rice. "Did he really do that?"

"He did that and more," Bren said. "But; no more reminiscing, battle me now!"

Norman only shook his head again.

"Sorry, but you'll have to wait as there is more pressing business that concerns us," Norman said. "Your rich uncle Yancy has died, and for some reason the cheapskate has left us both something in his will. So, come on, lets head over to his lawyer's office for the reading."

Soon, the three of them were seated before a fat man in a suit. Beside them were two people, a young man in a fancy suit, and a girl with long blond hair worn in ringlets, and wearing a white sundress with watermelons on it.

"Now that everyone is here I shall begin," the lawyer said. "To my spoiled son Yancy the second, who never learned the value of a dollar, I leave my whole fortune of 100 billion dollars."

"Is that a lot?" he asked.

"To my daughter Claire," he read. "Who has always been there for me in my good moments, and bad moments, I leave, my lifetime supply of chocolate ice cream."

"But I'm allergic to chocolate," she said dejectedly.

"No doubt she is dejected, as she should be, this is punishment for letting your Mamoswine use my Rolls Royce as a practice dummy."

"To my nephew Bren, who has suffered countless abuse by my stupid brother Norman,"

"Hey!"

"I leave my most precious Pokemon," the lawyer placed a pokeball on the desk, that Bren quickly snatched. "No doubt he has also dragged that Figgins peasant along."

"Peasant?"

"Let him have the Scyther we use for the illegal Pokemon fights held in the basement,"

"Hey! What about me?" Norman asked. "Didn't that cheapskate leave me anything?"

"Yes, to my stupid, and extremely irresponsible brother Norman I give to him," the lawyer paused. "A boot to the head."

"A boot to the-" Norman was cutoff as a heavy work boot smashed into his face, sending him sprawling to the ground.

Bren smirked at this, before opening the pokeball to reveal a pink Pokemon with blond hair.

"Smoochum!" it said. Bren's eyes lit up, and he grinned from ear to ear.

"Yes!" he shouted, as he jumped to his feet and tossed the Smoochum up into the air. "In your face Yancy!"

Russell sighed to himself, seeing Bren gloating about his new Pokemon, meant he'd be busy for at least another hour or so. He turned to Claire and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey can you show me where they keep that Scyther?" he asked.

"Oh sure," Claire said, hopping up, she grabbed Russell by the hand and began pulling him. "It's this way!"

Claire led him down several long hallway with large, and extremely elaborate paintings of Yancy senior, one of him dressed as a knight and riding a Rapidash into battle, another of him in a row boat tossing a harpoon at a Whalmer, the one that disturbed him was of Yancy, completely nude, being….. Intimate, with a Jynx.

"I hope Bren isn't going to end up like that," Russell mumbled. Soon she lead him down a flight of stairs that descended down into darkness. Eventually they came out into an open pit. Dark splashes of blood were on the floor and walls. Deep cuts crisscrossed over each other, as if something tried to escape. From the shadows they saw something move. "Where's it's pokeball Claire?"

"It doesn't have one," she muttered softly, afraid it would hear her. She stepped back behind him. "Daddy captured it with a net and dropped it in here, it's a wild Scyther."

Russell watched as the Pokemon stepped out into the light. It's blades were chipped and cracked from the constant clawing, but still razor sharp, old scars crisscrossed it's body. One went diagonally down it's face, over a closed, useless eye.

"Claire, stay back," Russell said, stepping forward he expanded a pokeball. "Go Belle!"

"Misdreavus," she said dreamily. In an instant, the Scyther charged, and slashed at Belle, which the ghost Pokemon barely dodged.

"Belle use Nightshade!" Russell ordered. Belle's eyes began to glow red before she fired, the blast hit the Scyther in the chest as it wheeled around. Twisting in the air, the bug Pokemon bounced itself off, and headed straight for…. "Claire!"

Grabbing the girl by the arm he pulled her towards him before pushing her back. Russell turned back as the Scyther slashed at him, causing a cut to appear on the side of his neck. Belle, seeing her trainer hurt, charged a Shadowball, and fired, hitting the Scyther, and sending it crashing into the wall. Tossing a pokeball. The two watched as it shook several times before it came to rest.

"Well, that could have gone better," Russell said, as he pulled out a hankie from his pocket, and pressed it against his throat. Belle came over, and began to nuzzle him. "It's ok, I'll live-"

He was surprised by Claire tackling him to the ground, and quickly leaning in for a kiss.

"Thanks for saving me!" she said, before giving him another kiss. "So what are you gonna do with it?"

"I'll train it," he said, getting up, he went over and picked the pokeball up, and let Scyther out. The bug Pokemon looked at him in surprise. "Your pretty tough, and you know how to fight. I know exactly what to call you, Musashi."

Meanwhile.

"I think I'll call you Maria," Bren said, before looking down at the unconscious Norman, and grinning evilly. "Time for some much needed payback."

Bren dropped his pants and squatted over Norman's face.

"Look out below."

**END CHAPTER 2 **

**EXTRA - POKEMON NAMES, HERE I WILL BE LISTING OUR POKEMON AND THEIR NICKNAMES AND WHERE WE GET THEM FROM.**

_Russell_

_Misdreavus - Belle - Beauty and the Beast(Belle's always been my fave Disney princess)_

_Mightyena - Lady - Lady and the Tramp_

_Scyther - Musashi - famous samurai known for using 2 swords(get it now? pretty clever huh?)_

**next time, Bren's pokemon**


	3. Fun Run

**Pokemon Adventures**

**Chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING!**

"Tell me again why were bringing her?" Bren asked, pointing towards a humming Claire, walking several feet in front of them.

"Because it wouldn't be nice to leave her there with those nutcase relatives of yours," Russell replied.

"Oh I get it," Bren said, with a sly smile. "You like her!"

Russell tensed at this.

"I do not!" he whispered harshly, as Bren began to swoon and dance.

"You like her!" he sang. "You wanna hug her and kiss her, and let her have your babies-"

Bren was cut off by Claire, who stopped suddenly, causing the boy to bump into her.

"What'd you stop for?" Bren asked, Claire only pointed. From the dense forest came a tiny creature with buckteeth, dark hair tied up into Chinese buns, and wearing a red shirt, blue pants, and black shoes.

"A Pokemon!" she shouted, the creature stopped and glared at her.

"I'm not a Pokemon!" it shouted. "I'm Xian Zhu! Xian Zhu!"

"You hear that? It's a Xian Zhu!" Claire exclaimed, expanding a pokeball. "I'm gonna catch it!"

"I already told you I'm not a- ow!" he was cut off by a pokeball smashing into his face.

Claire looked dejected.

"It didn't work, oh yeah you have to weaken it first!" Claire exclaimed, expanding another pokeball. "I'm gonna try for a critical."

Xian Zhu began to shake in terror as Claire's pokeball released a humongous Mamoswine.

"I'm glad my health insurance is paid up," he muttered.

"We sorry about this," Russell said. Xian Zhu only glared, as his bruised and battered body was wrapped up like a mummy, preventing him to shout all the nasty and hurtful words he was thinking. The ground trembling sent warning bells through Russell's head. Turning, he gulped at seeing a large herd of Kangaskhan charging towards them. "Wonder what's got them so mad?"

"Like my left hand," Bren said, causing Russell to look at him in confusion. "Beats the fuck out of me."

"Here's your bottle," Claire cooed. The two looked at her in shock and horror, as she cradled a baby Kangaskhan in her arms.

"Claire… where did you get that?" Russell asked, as the rumbling sounds of the angry herd growing louder and louder.

"I found it," she replied. "It was wandering around by itself."

"You mean you snatched it after it's mother let it out of the pouch to use the bathroom," Russell said, before turning back to see the angry Pokemon charging a line of hyper beams. "Forget it just run!"

The 3 took off running for the mountain , while inadvertently leaving Xian Zhu behind, facing the incoming Pokemon attack, unable to move.

"I hate my life," he mumbled.

As they ran, Bren saw something tiny go rocketing past through the sky, heading towards the mountain.

"Wonder what that was?" Bren asked, not at all concerned with the hyper beams shooting past him, some mere inches from blowing him up. "Maybe it was a super rare Pokemon!"

"Lets go catch it!" Claire exclaimed, as the two sped up, quickly leaving Russell behind.

"I really need new friends," he said, just as a hyper beam impacted the ground by his feet, launching him over the cliff edge, down into the canyon. "Is this the end!"

* * *

><p>"Wonder where Russell went?" Bren asked, looking around for his friend, down below he could see the Kangaskhan still charging up the mountain. "They don't know when to give up do they?"<p>

"Lets try and find that Pokemon and get out of here before they get back up here," Claire said, turning a rock over to look underneath, as the baby Kangaskhan squirmed in her arm. Up above the two failed to see a familiar outline on the mountain, and failed to here the moans of pain coming from inside.

Bren lifted up a large rock to reveal a Munchlax, the small blue and yellow Pokemon looked up at Bren in shock, before Bren dropped the rock in shock, bringing it crashing down on the Pokemon's foot. Letting out a cry of pain, the Munchlax struggled to pull it's foot free, and inadvertently, charged a hyper beam, and fired it, this would have been cool, except, the attack nailed the first Kangaskhan that topped the hill, sending it tumbling back into the others.

"Uh oh," Bren mumbled. In the span of seconds, both trainers had their backs to the mountain, Claire clutching the baby Kangaskhan, and Bren, clutching the struggling Munchlax. "This isn't good."

The Kangaskhan herd began to back up, as looks of fear crossed their faces, followed by them turning tail and running for dear life. The two watched this in shock and silence. When the Pokemon were gone, Bren smiled widely and tossed the Munchlax up into the air.

"You did it!" he exclaimed, as the Pokemon came down he brought it into a crushing hug. "You scared them away with your hyper beam and saved us!"

"I don't think so," both trainers turned and looked up to see Russell, standing on the head of a gigantic Onix. "Meet Hannibal."

"Hey Russ look! I found a Munchlax that knows hyper beam," Bren said. "Remember? Just like in Pokemon Champ-"

He was cutoff by Russell leaping down, and grabbing him roughly by the collar of his shirt.

"I told you we never talk about that!" he exclaimed. "It never happened!"

"You can't just forget about-" Bren was cutoff by Russell slapping a huge sticker over his mouth, it said 4th wall, and had a large red X over it.

"Never break the 4th wall," Russell said.

**CHAPTER 3**


End file.
